Lived to Tell the Tale
by VMPSYCH
Summary: What would happen if our favorite sassy detective woke up to a world full of zombies? Take a peak inside...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: The takes place after Season 3 ends. Veronica did her internship at the FBI, Leo is the sheriff, and Keith is a deputy.)

I woke up to a gun at my head and people around me screaming. I didn't make any noise and quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"She's bit!"

"She's been bit for a day and hasn't turned. The news said it only takes three minutes to change! She has to be immune to it. Take your gun off of her!" I felt the pressure on my head go away and decided to open my eyes. "Oh my god! She's awake!" I saw Mac leaning over me, but then Dick pulled her away.

"She has to talk before I let you get near her. We know they can't talk." He turned to me, holding Mac back. "If you're not infected then talk."

"What's going on?" Was all I could manage to say. Dick let Mac go and she hugged me.

"You got bit yesterday by someone who was infected." I looked at her questioningly. "I guess you don't remember. Okay. You know the guy who is president of Help for Cancer Enterprises, Adam Schievlesky?" I nodded and she continued, "Well he distributed so called 'cancer vaccines' to ten cancer treatment centers around the nation; Birmingham, Alabama, Juneau, Alaska, Los Angeles and Sacramento, California, Miami, Florida, Atlanta, Georgia, Boise, Idaho, New York, New York, Charleston, South Carolina, Nashville, Tennessee, and Seattle, Washington. Each treatment center had one hundred volunteers to test the new drug. Each volunteer became infected. Their movement became slower, their speech was completely gone, and they attacked other people."

"They don't attack us! They try to eat us! They're zombies!" Dick corrected.

"Is that why I was bit?" Mac nodded. "Where are we and where is everyone else?"

She smiled and said, "We are at my old house. Practically all of our friends are here."

"Okay. If I was bit, how come I haven't turned?"

Mac shrugged, "I don't know. We're still trying to figure that out."

"How did I get bit?"

"On the way to the car a man was crawling and we didn't see him in time."

"Okay. How come I don't remember that? And how come you took me with you even though I was bit?"

"I don't know, but I brought you with us after five minutes had passed and you still hadn't turned."

"Okay, I have one last question. Where's my dad?" Mac smiled.

"He went to the sheriff's department with Leo to get more guns and ammo."

"You ask too many questions Veronica," Dick said, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm powered by lifelong batteries." Dick raised an eyebrow.

Mac headed to the door and turned towards me. "I'm going to go tell everyone else you're awake and not infected."

"Wait!" I stopped her, pulling the covers off of me and seeing a bandage towards the bottom of my right leg. "I'm coming with you."

Mac looked at me questioningly. "Okay, but try not to walk to much. It is a bad bite and it will probably hurt for a little while. You coming Dick?" As I got off the bed and walked to the door I saw Dick nod. "This is going to be interesting." I laughed and followed Mac into the living room. Everyone in there turned their head towards us with disbelief on their face. I heard a bunch of 'Oh my god's' coming from the room, but then I was bombarded with hugs by Wallace, Piz, and Parker. _At least they're okay._ I glanced around the room. Wallace's family, Max, Logan '_Thank goodness he's okay_', Trina, Weevil and his family, my old journalism teacher Ms. Dent, Clarence Wiedman, Jake and Celeste Kane '_What are they doing here?_', Cliff, Corny, Butters, Mr. Clemmons, Madison Sinclair and her family, some pi sigs with Chip Diller, and some other people who I did not recognize right off hand. I was surprised to see how so many people could fit in one room. The door creaked open, causing everyone to jump. My dad and Leo stepped through, dad walking in backwards with his bags and not seeing me. Leo shut the door and turned around, looking at me. He moved his stare down to my leg.

"Oh my god." He muttered, causing my dad to whip around.

"What are you-" He looked at me and I swear he was crying. He dropped the bags he was carrying and ran to me, pulling me into a bear hug. "Oh my god, Veronica. I thought you were gone!" I hugged him back.

"Uhm, dad. Too... tight." He let me go, smiled, and walked back to get the bags he dropped as Mac's mom appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"We can go over the plans after dinner. Let's go eat." She said. Everyone walked into the kitchen and fixed them a plate and something to drink. _No point of me eating if I'm not hungry. _I sat on the couch.

"You get bit, don't become infected, fall asleep for a day, wake up, and yet you don't eat. That's not like the Veronica I know." Piz stated from the doorway. '_Yeah, well you get bit, not become infected, sleep for a day, wake up, and tell me if you want to eat then._' "Come on, you need to eat something." He pulled me up and I hesitantly walked back to the kitchen, something hitting my leg as I waited in line. I screamed in pain and everyone looked at me while Piz and Wallace took me back into the living room and sat me on the couch. Wallace glared at Piz the whole time. _Mental note: Ask Wallace about that glare._

"What happened?" Wallace asked and I just shook my head.

"She hit her leg on something in line." Piz answered for me, and I was grateful for that.

Wallace said, "Well, go get you and her something to eat and I'll sit in here with her and make sure nothing else happens." He was just about to sit down when a familiar voice came from behind me.

"You guys both go, I've already got my food. I'll holler if anything happens." Wallace nodded, walking to the kitchen, and Piz reluctantly followed, leaving me in the living room with Logan. _Please, don't say anything awkward._

"You know, it makes perfect sense," he said as he sat down on the couch beside me.

"What makes perfect sense?"

"That you would be immune to it. That you would be the only person we know who has gotten bit and actually lived to tell the tale."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you to my beta, lady valeyard. She's helped me tremendously and this story wouldn't be the way it is without her!)

_Definitely awkward. _I didn't reply to Logan, which caused a silence between us, but it was interrupted when Mac sat down on the other side of me with some macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn. Before taking a bite, she asked, "What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What's the date today?"

"It's December twenty-ninth," she answered quickly. _Think Veronica. Christmas was four days ago! Oh, the dinner!_

"The last thing I remember was the Christmas dinner at my house." _I can't remember four whole days... That's great._

Mac raised her eyebrows, "Veronica, that -" She was interrupted by Piz, who waltzed in the room and stood in front of me.

"Here you go." Piz said, handing the exact same food Mac had. He looked on both sides of me and realized he couldn't sit beside me so he sat cross legged on the floor below me.

I mumbled a, "Thanks," and ate in silence. The food was okay, just a tad too sat beside Mac and glared at Piz again. _Seriously, what's with the whole glaring thing? _

A few minutes later, I opened my mouth to interrogate Wallace, but before I could say anything Leo walked into the living room.

"Guys, it's getting late and we need to go over the plans, so try and make it quick," he said authoritatively.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. That means wrap it up." Dick stated from the other side of the room. He was with the pi sigs. _Go figure. _Leo smirked and disappeared into the kitchen as everyone finished their food. Piz led me to the back of the kitchen while everyone was piling in, but Wallace came up and took my hand.

"You need to be sitting down." He took me to a seat right beside the doorframe leading to the living room and stood behind me, making sure Piz stayed where he was. _I really need to find out why he's acting like this. What could Piz have done within the past four days to make Wallace dislike him? _Dad and Leo stepped up to the front of the table, right beside me, and Leo starting talking.

"At the department, Keith and I grabbed everything we could. There wasn't as many guns as there should have been, but we didn't find anyone else we knew who was-" Leo trailed off as we heard a knock on the front door. He turned to face the door, fear showing on his face. I turned my head and looked at the door, hoping it wasn't an infected person. Leo whispered, "Okay, no one make any noise. Keith, back me?" Dad nodded and they both pulled out their guns and headed towards the door. Leo looked through the peephole and immediately put his gun away, whispering something to dad. I felt a wave of relief. _Probably someone we know then. _He nodded and opened the door to reveal Sacks and a couple of other deputies with bags on their shoulders.

"We saw your cars out front, figured you were holding up here. Mind if we join?" Dad opened the door even wider. About six deputies in total walked into the kitchen. "There are guns and ammo in the bags," he said as they laid them on the table

Leo continued from where he left off and said, "As I was saying, we didn't find anyone else we knew who was alive, well until now. We also figured out a few things about the infected. Every so often, we would see some that could run. The only sure way to kill them is to disable their brain, so shooting or hitting them hard enough in the head will do it. Last thing, which most of you know, is if someone gets bit, they will become infected within three minutes." Leo glanced at dad and everyone else looked at me. Wallace put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. _Yes, my inexplicable non-infection._

"We can't stay here that much longer, or if we do we need a lot more food and water. Right now, we have supplies just to last us for tomorrow. That means either we relocate or we create a team to go out and get supplies and possibly more people." Dad stated. He had a point, too. _The latter would be easier, so we don't have to move entirely._

Leo nodded in agreement with dad and added, "Would everybody agree with the team?" Everyone murmured in approval. "If anyone knows how to shoot a gun or wants to be part of the team that goes, let me or Keith know in the morning. Everyone can go to bed now, but if you want to be part of the team, be up at five forty-five. Sacks, if you and the boys will come with me we can find you a place to sleep." Everyone dispersed and I started walking to Mac's room. _I'll have to be up at five forty-five then. It might take some convincing, but I'm going to go. _I opened Mac's door and jumped on the bed, sleep the only thing on my mind.

"Veronica! Wake up!" I awoke next to Mac, drenched in sweat and my leg throbbing in pain. "You were screaming, what's wrong?"

"I was screaming?" She nodded sleepily. "Well, my leg is killing me!" She started to lift my pants leg up, but it hurt too much. "Stop, that's making it worse!"

"I'm sorry, Veronica!" She moved away with her hands in the air.

"It's fine." I tried to smile, but the pain was unbearable. I let out another scream and the door flew open. Wallace, Leo, Logan, and dad walked in, all with a worried expression on their face.

"We were in the room next door and heard screaming. Is everything okay?" Dad's question was answered by another scream of mine. I couldn't stand it anymore. _The pants leg has to come off!_

"Mac, pull it up!" I practically yelled at her. Mac looked at me, confusion plastered across her face.

"But.. you said n-"

"I don't care what the hell I said! Just do it!" For a second, she looked taken aback, but she soon recovered and did as I said. She received another scream from me, but the pain subsided as soon as the pants leg was up.

"Veronica, look!" I looked at Wallace and he pointed at my leg. I looked at where the bite mark was. "How is there not a bite mark on her leg?" Wallace took the words right out of my mouth.

"I always knew she was.. what's the word? Ahh, different." I looked up at Logan to find him staring. _Of course._

"Keith, what time is it?" Mac asked, making me pull my eyes off at Logan to look at dad.

"About five thirty." He answered.

"Fifteen minutes until you're supposed to be up, right?" My question was directed towards Leo, but dad knew the real reason I was asking.

"Veronica... don't even think about it. You're not coming with us," Dad said sternly. If he would have been any closer he would have pointed his finger in my face.

"I've had plenty of gun training! Plus, the FBI trained me for this kind of stuff, dad!" He sighed. _He has to know I'm right._

"Don't forget the whole immune thing." _Of course, Logan would bring that up. Like I could forget with everyone staring at me and bringing it up every five seconds? Yeah, right._

Dad looked at Logan and said, "Logan, I don't think any of us will." He turned to me. "Veronica, I'm okay with you going. But only if it's okay with Leo."

"It's fine with me. She's probably better with a gun than me anyway."

When everyone gathered in the kitchen, Leo sprawled a map across the table. "Okay, this is how it'll be. When we get to the store, Keith and Logan will go to this side," he pointed an area on the map, "Sacks and Jacob will go right here, Veronica and I will go to this side," he pointed at two more spots and continued, "And David, Weevil, and Clarence will keep lookout at the front of the store."

_I bet dad made Leo promise to keep me beside him._ We looked at the map and nodded. "Grab anything that is not out of date. Take as much as you can. Everyone got it?" We nodded again and walked outside, separating in two cars. The five minute car ride was spent checking the guns and ammo. We pulled up to the store, parked, and stepped out, surveying the area. _No infected outside, but what about inside? _

We walked up to the door. "Those who are searching for food and water, make sure you check _every_ corner, one person keep lookout per group, and be as quick as possible. The ones staying up front, just don't let any infected in. Okay, after me." He pushed open the door, checking left and right before he and I took to the left. _Please, no infected. Please let this be an easy trip._

We made our way to the isle furthest back, checking every corner as we went along. When we got there and saw no infected, Leo put his gun in his holster. "Keep a lookout." I nodded as he started looking over the shelf, grabbing anything not expired. He picked up a handheld shopping basket that was on the floor and put the items in it. I kept looking everywhere, making sure I didn't see or hear an infected.

"Did dad ask you to keep me safe?" I asked sarcastically, even though I knew the answer. I just wanted confirmation.

Leo grinned and said, "No. He made me promise. That and to keep you in my eyesight at all times. He said he felt that you'd be safest with me." _I'd feel safer if we weren't at risk of being attacked every second. _All of a sudden, I saw someone move around the corner and my heart started racing. I twisted my body and whipped my gun up, pointing it towards the person.

A brunette girl lifted her hands up and said worriedly, "Please don't shoot."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo pulled his gun out of his holster, aimed it at the girl, and asked, "Are you bit?"

"No! Please don't shoot me," she replied, her voice taut. _What if she's lying?_

"I'm not going to just believe you," he responded. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Natalya Schievlesky and I got trapped here yesterday wh-" My eyes widened in shock and I interrupted her.

"Natalya Schievlesky? As in Adam Schievlesky's daughter?" She noddedand I felt a wave of anger surge within me. _Her father is the reason all of this is happening._

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, but Clarence shouted from the front of the store before I could get anything out. "Guys, we have a problem!"

_I hope no one's been bit._

I looked between Leo and Natalya, waiting for Leo's orders.

"Natalya, pick up this basket of food and lead the way to the front of the store, now!" He barked the commands at Natalya and she reluctantly obeyed. He glanced at me and beckoned me to go in front of him. _Why is he taking her with us?_

We made it through to the front of the store and were greeted with confused looks by everyone else. Seeing this, Leo said, "Don't ask, just tell me what the problem is."

Clarence pointed outside. "There's ten infected in the parking lot now, and more coming this way from down the street. I'd say we need to get going."

Leo nodded in understanding and took his gun off of Natalya, but I kept mine pointed at her. Leo moved to the doors with his gun at his side and said, "Okay. Let's get going. Natalya, follow me and get in the back of the car I get in. We're not going to hurt you, but if you try anything rash, Veronica won't hesitate to shoot you." She turned around to look at me and I nodded. _I'd prefer not to shoot anyone, though._

Leo turned to the group and continued. "Grab whatever items you've gathered and make your way to the cars. There's a clear path to them, so you shouldn't have to deal with any zombies if you run. After me."

I looked at the girl in front of me, hoping she would follow his instructions. I glanced over at Leo and he nodded once before opening the door and running to the car. Natalya and I followed closely behind him and we all slid in the car. Sacks jumped in the passenger seat and Jacob sat on the other side of Natalya.

I took my gun off Natalya and put it in my lap as soon as the car started moving and stated, "Just so you know, I can probably lift my gun up and aim it at you faster than anyone you've ever seen before."

I smirked as her eyes widened and Leo, Sacks, and Jacob grinned. _I don't think she'll try anything, anyways. _

Five minutes later, we were back at Mac's house. We all got out of the car and I pointed my gun back at Natalya. Leo led the way to the door and we all filled inside.

As we entered the house, I heard Piz ask, "Woah, who is that?"

No one answered him, mostly because Leo and I were the only two who knew who she was and we ignored the question. _What is he doing up this early anyway?_

Instead, we went straight to the kitchen. Leo pulled out a chair and patted it.

"Natalya, sit here and hand me the basket," he said. She did what he said and I looked at him, flashing my gun. He grinned. "You can put your gun away. I have a feeling she's not going to do anything."

I sighed and put my gun on the counter. Leo put the basket on the table in front of us and said, "Any other food or drink items anyone has, you can set them on the table."

Four more baskets were placed on the table, three full of canned and boxed food. The other box had water in it. _Not a whole lot, but it will last about a week._

I sat down beside Natalya and everyone followed suit, Leo sitting in the other side of me. When everyone got situated, I realized Piz was sitting across from me.

"Piz, what are you doing up this early?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Well, I was worried about all of you."

I opened my mouth in an 'o' and, luckily, Leo asked Natalya a question before things could get awkward.

"How did you end up trapped in a store in Neptune?" _That's a good question._

She shifted uncomfortably before answering. _If I was in a house full of people I don't know, I'd probably be uncomfortable too. _

"I was with a group of my dad's and I went to the back to get supplies, but when I went back up front, no one was there. They just disappeared." _Disappeared? Seems unlikely. _

"A better question would be who the hell she is," Weevil said.

I replied, "She's Natalya Schievlesky. Adam Schievlesky's daughter." I turned to her. "Speaking of your dad, what did he do as soon as he found out about the infected?"

She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "He didn't do anything." I glared at her.

"You're telling me that when your dad made a supposed cancer vaccine that turned people into some sort of flesh-craving monster he didn't even bother to try and make a cure?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that if he already had a cure?"


End file.
